


Форс-мажоры

by TlokeNauake



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst, Established Relationship, Italian Mafia, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 21:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TlokeNauake/pseuds/TlokeNauake
Summary: Ничего экстраординарного: просто пара дней из жизни крутых парней





	Форс-мажоры

**Author's Note:**

> к предупреждениям: мат, дроч на персонажей, реал!мафия

— Совместная операция Варии и Вонголы…

— Пиздец поворот.

— Занзас, ты не мог бы выражаться менее экспрессивно?

— Учи манерам своих отбросов. И совместные операции тоже с ними проводи, усёк?

— Думаю, так у нас не получится разговора.

— Савада. Я вообще не собирался с тобой разговаривать. Это ты ко мне припёрся со своими проблемами.

— Не со своими. Это проблема Вонголы. Мы с тобой — её часть, значит, это наши общие проблемы.

На памяти Гокудеры Десятый позволял себе такой тон нечасто. Занзасу, впрочем, было одинаково плевать и на Цуну, и на его интонации. В особенности на те, посредством которых тот пытался воззвать к его гипотетической совести. В эффективность этих воззваний сам Цуна вряд ли верил. В конце концов, именно Занзас приложил руку к выбиванию из него остатков подростковой наивности.

— Ошибаешься. — Занзас демонстративно закинул ноги на стол и вальяжно развалился в кресле. Гокудера отчётливо услышал, как Десятый скрипнул зубами. Оплоту вежливости Вонголы в последнее время тоже недоставало терпения. — Тебе предлагали оптимальное решение. Это ты вбил себе в башку, что можно обойтись без лишней крови. Это ты возомнил, что можешь манипулировать Альянсом и диктовать условия. Идиот. Теперь эти ублюдки Риччи манипулируют тобой. Доходит? Так что это только твоя проблема, и я больше не желаю видеть твою рожу в моём кабинете. — Он махнул пистолетом в сторону двери. — Пошёл вон.

— Нет, — твёрдо сказал Цуна и уселся в кресло напротив Занзаса. Тот заинтересованно вскинул брови, всем видом выражая готовность спустить зарвавшегося вонгольского босса с лестницы. — Я признаю, что облажался, и прошу помощи.

Разлёгшийся на диване Сквало фыркнул и заржал. Гокудера поудобнее устроился на своём стуле и прикрыл глаза, из-под ресниц наблюдая за Занзасом. Игра «покажи, кто главный в этом дурдоме» изрядно поднадоела, но пока боссам нравилось испытывать друг друга на прочность, он был готов терпеть молча.

— Савада. Ты меня достал. — Занзас предсказуемо плеснул себе виски и кивнул Цуне на бутылку. Тот предсказуемо отказался.

Пока всё шло по сценарию.

Гокудера зевнул, прикрыв рот рукой. Он предпочёл бы закончить это по-быстрому, но, похоже, и Занзас, и Цуна были настроены на долгий обмен любезностями.

Когда через сорок четыре минуты (да, он сверял по часам) они наконец вывалились из кабинета, Гокудера едва сдерживался, чтобы не разнести варийский особняк к чертям собачьим, а Цуна тихо и почти интеллигентно матерился по-японски.

Гокудера прислонился к стене, закрыл глаза и посчитал до десяти. Вид взбешённого Занзаса — зрелище не для слабонервных. Проклятье, он когда-нибудь научится воспринимать этого засранца спокойно?

— Спасибо, — невпопад сказал Цуна и, расслабив галстук оттянул ворот рубашки.

Гокудера открыл глаза и удивлённо уставился на него. Десятый выглядел уставшим и немного потерянным, хоть и бодрился. Гокудера почувствовал внезапный и несвоевременный укол совести. В последние месяцы они так мало времени проводили вместе — именно вместе, отдыхая и наслаждаясь покоем, а не гоняясь за каким-нибудь сукиным сыном по всей Италии и не болтаясь на нескончаемых приёмах и деловых переговорах, — что все эти случаи можно было сосчитать по пальцам.

— За что?

Гокудера не хотел допускать даже мысли о том, что они отдалились друг от друга…

Хотя, в самом деле, кого он пытался обмануть — отдалились, не катастрофически, но ровно настолько, чтобы дать ему возможность дышать свободно. Не думать о долге и ответственности. Не ставить чьи-то интересы выше собственных. Иметь маленький, но свой клочок неприкосновенного личного пространства.

И неважно, что этот самый клочок вместе с весомым куском сердца он без малейших сожалений вручил тому, кто вряд ли оценил бы столь широкий жест.

— За то, что не сорвался, — мягко пояснил Цуна. Положил руку на плечо. Вздохнул. — Я видел, что тебе сложно, и потому — спасибо.

Сложно Гокудере было совсем по другой причине, но озвучивать её он не стал. Цуна, конечно, понял бы и не осудил, но Гокудера всё равно чувствовал себя едва ли не предателем, поскольку не испытывал ни малейших угрызений совести, не посвящая больше всего себя Вонголе и её Десятому.

— Не надо, Цуна. — Гокудера накрыл его ладонь своей. — Я делаю то, что должен делать. В конце концов, — он усмехнулся, — надо ведь когда-то начинать взрослеть.

Слова неудобно толкались в горле. Он говорил правду, но казалось — врал, даже не краснея при этом.

Скорее всего, он никогда так и не научится жить, не выкладываясь ради блага других на полную катушку.

Цуна улыбнулся и неопределённо пожал плечами:

— Ты давно повзрослел. — «Наверно, даже слишком» осталось невысказанным, но прекрасно понятым. — Едем?

Вот оно. Началось. Гокудере всегда нелегко было сохранять лицо перед Десятым, но сегодня это оказалось поистине непосильной задачей. Сцена в кабинете раззадорила, заставила сжимать кулаки, чтобы не выдать себя — потому что демонстрируемая, хоть и показная, ярость Занзаса была одной из немногих вещей, которые выводили из строя, вынуждали забывать о деле и думать… о разном думать. Не о деле точно.

— Останусь. Нужно со Сквало утрясти детали, — уклончиво ответил он. Сам Сквало был пока не в курсе этих планов — свалил задолго до того, как Занзас начал швыряться стаканами — так что отмазка выглядела сомнительно. Но Гокудера знал, что неудобных вопросов задавать ему не станут: Цуна всегда говорил и подтверждал делом, что уважает право своих людей на частную жизнь. Правда, он вряд ли предполагал, насколько шокирующей и компрометирующей была эта самая частная жизнь у его подручного и лучшего друга.

— Хорошо. Тогда до вечера. — По лицу Цуны было заметно, что он ни на секунду не поверил в озвученную причину отказа немедленно вернуться в вонгольский особняк. Допытываться, впрочем, не стал, хотя имел право, и за это Гокудера был ему благодарен - он вряд ли смог бы ещё раз так нагло соврать в лицо тому, кто знал его, как облупленного. В конце концов, именно Цуна первым обмолвился о том, что Гокудера слишком бурно реагирует на подколки Занзаса.

Знал бы он… Мда.

— До вечера. — Это прозвучало ещё более неубедительно. Он отнюдь не был уверен в том, что «перетирание деталей со Сквало» закончится так быстро.

Цуна, смерив его напоследок странным взглядом, зашагал по коридору к лестнице.

Гокудера с облегчением выдохнул, дождался, когда внизу хлопнет входная дверь, и зашёл обратно в кабинет.

Хватит с него на сегодня светского трёпа.

***

— Может, отстанешь от него, наконец? Какого хрена он тебе сделал?

В спальне, несмотря на тёплую сентябрьскую ночь, прохладно. Лунный свет, тусклый и какой-то обречённый, пробивается сквозь неплотно закрытые шторы, и Гокудера против воли считает часы до рассвета. Часы, оставшиеся до их очередной совместной миссии, которая, как обычно, распланирована до мелочей — и, как обычно, пойдёт вкривь и вкось. Просто потому, что иначе не бывает. Опять в решающий момент, как по команде, на головы свалится очередной гребаный форс-мажор, и придётся на бегу перекраивать план, только уже с поправкой на остатки динамита, снесённые головы и развороченные грудные клетки. Держать в голове столько переменных разом требует нехилого напряжения мозгов, но Гокудера привык. Тут бы любой привык за столько лет. Или сдался — тоже почти любой.

Но не они.

Это карма, сказал бы Десятый. Это норма, отстранённо думает Гокудера.

— Он меня раздражает. Как был слабаком, так слабаком и остался.

Занзас расслабленный, жаркий, и большого труда стоит не прижиматься к нему слишком сильно. Не любит он этих нежностей. Захочет — сам за шиворот ближе подтащит, но терпеть не может, когда навязываются. За четыре года Гокудера выучил все повадки этого мудака наизусть. Пожалуй, даже лучше, чем свои собственные. Во многих ситуациях Занзас действует вроде бы предсказуемо — но это скорее умелое прикрытие для внезапных вывертов и манёвров, без которых с их образом жизни долго не протянешь.

Гокудера отлично его чувствует. Чувствует правду и ложь в его словах. К примеру, сейчас Занзас лжёт.

По крайней мере, точно чего-то недоговаривает.

— Да ну? Этот «слабак» уже десять лет как босс и вполне успешно справляется со своими обязанностями. Что бы там ни думал по этому поводу ты и твоя Вария.

Гокудера не вкладывает в слова лишних эмоций — лень напрягаться. Занзас и сам не дурак, по-любому понимает, что его просто тыкают носом в очевидные факты, которые ему так удобно игнорировать. Иногда полезно. Иногда Гокудера доводит его намеренно — Занзас невероятно красиво бесится.

Курить хочется до одурения. Пожрать тоже не помешало бы, завтра им обоим потребуется максимум сил, но тащиться на кухню среди ночи влом. Для того, чтобы покурить, надо всего-то найти сигареты и открыть окно, но налившиеся приятной тяжестью мышцы протестуют. Кое-как переборов себя, Гокудера встаёт, подходит к окну и распахивает его настежь.

— Не заткнёшься — выебу.

Прохладный, мягкий, пропитанный предвкушением надвигающейся грозы воздух окатывает его от макушки до пят, от него проясняются мысли и свежеет в голове, но тело горит по-прежнему. Не бывает иначе, если Занзас рядом.

— Ты все обещаешь. — Завалившись поверх скомканного одеяла, Гокудера перекатывается на живот, бесцеремонно складывает ноги на Занзаса и, свесившись с кровати, шарит рукой по полу в поисках пачки с сигаретами. — Блядь, да где она… Мне иногда кажется, что ты ревнуешь. Это льстит, знаешь ли.

Пачка находится не сразу — в пылу событий они умудрились запнуть ее под тумбочку, так что Гокудера от души чертыхается, возя ладонью по пыльному линолеуму. Занзасу пора менять уборщицу, нынешняя совсем обленилась, только и знает, что глазки строить.

Конечно, ей-то невдомёк, что у молодого смазливого (так думает сам Гокудера, кое-кто считает его красивым) гостя её грозного работодателя этот пункт в жизненном плане давным-давно обзавёлся пометкой «выполнено». На сторону уже не дёрнешься, даже мысли не возникает.

Впрочем, про них с Занзасом даже Цуна не знает. Догадываться — догадывается, не зря же интересуется у Гокудеры периодически, какого чёрта Занзас цепляет его по поводу и без, но в лоб не спросит никогда. Да и шифруются они тщательно, в том числе от своих. Бесит, конечно, а что делать? Вонгола сильна прежде всего тем, что никогда не открывает всех карт. Новость о том, что битый, но так и не добитый зам Десятого и варийский босс имеют друг друга не только в мозг, пожалуй, сенсацией не стала бы, но призовых очков в глазах Альянса Вонголе точно не прибавила бы. Так что места их временной дислокации периодически меняются, но сегодня они слишком увлеклись, чтобы куда-то сваливать, да и поздно уже: вставать через без малого четыре часа.

— Льстит ему, блядь. Засунь своё самомнение себе в задницу, — говорит Занзас почти ласково.

— Я бы не отказался туда кое-что другое засунуть. — Фыркнув, Гокудера садится на него верхом, седлая бедра, закуривает, и сквозь дым от сигареты смотрит в лицо.

Занзас пялится в ответ с интересом, ведёт ладонями по бедрам вверх — уверенно и жёстко, по-хозяйски. Гокудера честно пытается отвлечься, но тело выдаёт, отзываясь на откровенные прикосновения опаляющим изнутри жаром и помутнением разума. Чёртов Занзас. Чёртов секс. Чёртова жизнь, в которой время на самое важное распределяется по остаточному принципу.

— Ты с цепи сорвался? — Занзас вскидывает бровь, но рук не убирает. — Может, всё-таки спать? Больничный твоей заднице завтра никто не даст, учти.

В его голосе нет даже намёка на нетерпение, и тем ярче контраст со взглядом — сумасшедшим, жадным и каким-то болезненным. Занзас словно тоже чувствует, что эта хренова миссия ничем хорошим не закончится.

— Считай, что у меня дерьмовое предчувствие, и я просто пытаюсь надышаться перед смертью, — вскользь озвучивает свои опасения Гокудера, легкомысленно передёргивая голыми плечами. Так, словно они не на бойню собрались, а обсуждают, что заказать в любимом ресторане за углом.

Грубоватые поглаживания моментально трансформируются в стальной захват. Гокудера шипит и дёргается, но сопротивляться бесполезно: Занзас знает, когда надо остановиться, однако сейчас боль нужна. Так проще оставаться в реальности и не поддаваться самосаботажу.

— Всё сказал? Теперь просто заткнись.

Злится. Это пьянит и заводит. В последнее время Гокудера частенько думает над тем, что такая ярость, искренняя, неудержимая, подзаряжает и его самого. Это странно, но приятно.

Занзас перехватывает его запястье, затягивается сигаретой из его руки и отпускает, не сводя взгляда, от которого Гокудера бесится ещё больше, чем от своих дурацких предчувствий.

Пальцы там, где их касались губы Занзаса, — какую-то долю мгновения, пока втягивал дым — покалывает. Видит бог, порой он презирает себя за такой отклик собственного тела — моментальный, острый, жадный. Эти порывы не скроешь и не замаскируешь, и непонятно, нравятся они Занзасу или нет.

Скорее, всё-таки нравятся, иначе давным-давно по морде получил бы. Или от ворот поворот.

— Завязывай, времени в обрез. — Занзас бесцеремонно выхватывает у него из пальцев окурок и, нагло затянувшись до самого фильтра, тушит его в пепельнице.

— Мудак, — констатирует Гокудера, но это все, что он успевает сказать — сложно говорить, когда дышать-то нечем. Занзас целует так же, как дерётся — безоглядно, напористо, не оставляя шанса возразить, как будто в чёрную дыру затягивает за собой или в сам ад. — Ненавижу тебя, — выдыхает Гокудера, когда его губы всё-таки оставляют в покое.

— У тебя почти четыре часа, чтобы показать, насколько. — Усмешка Занзаса достаётся уже шее, и Гокудера приглушённо матерится сквозь зубы. По большей части потому, что времени действительно мало. Как и всегда.

Им обоим, как плохим студентам — суток, не хватает одной-единственной жизни на двоих. По полжизни на каждого — справедливый размен для тех, кому, по большому счету, нечего терять.

***

Гокудера отлично помнил, как началось это сумасшествие. Такое забывается только после прямого попадания в висок. Или под воздействием специальных препаратов — из тех, которые купленные Вонголой врачи назначают неугодным ей ублюдкам, когда убрать их привычным способом не представляется возможным без ненужной шумихи.

При этом назвать точную дату, когда Занзас из раздражающего агрессивного ублюдка превратился в объект, желанный настолько, что в его присутствии капитулировал рассудок, Гокудера вряд ли смог бы. В тот чёрный день, по-любому, солнце светило особенно ярко, какие-нибудь идиотские соловьи пели без умолку, а на небе не было ни единого хренова облака — и до кучи всё прочее, что обычно бывает в сопливых женских романах, над которыми так самозабвенно рыдает Хару.

Они с Занзасом пересекались часто. Цуна не любил бывать в варийском особняке, так что частенько это сомнительное удовольствие доставалось Гокудере. Он сам не понял, как так получилось, что эти поездки, раньше требующие определённой моральной подготовки, участились и трансформировались в нечто абсолютно противоположное. Необходимое и вызывающее сладкое предвкушение — как планирование отпуска, когда ты финансово не ограничен, или уверенность в том, что очередной тяжёлый рабочий день закончится просмотром любимого фильма в компании бутылки хорошего вина и старого друга, которого не видел много лет.

Занзас… притягивал. В ближайшем окружении Гокудеры харизматичных личностей было хоть отбавляй, но Занзас выделялся даже на их фоне. От него пёрло такой уверенной, безоговорочной силой, что не обратить на это внимания оказалось просто невозможно. Особенно когда тот не орал, не кидался стаканами и не унижал всех вокруг, а вёл себя нормально — так, как подобает человеку, который знает реальную цену себе, своему слову и делу. В такие моменты эта сила, не проявляемая вовне и не демонстрируемая с целью устрашения противника, почему-то чувствовалась особенно явно, и Гокудера, не особо отдавая себе отчёта в том, что, чёрт возьми, происходит, жадно впитывал её. Благо, от хозяина не убывало.

Он пропустил момент, когда это дурацкое, неуместное и совершенно непреодолимое притяжение превратилось во что-то большее. И, конечно, давным-давно за спиной осталась развилка, на которой можно было повернуть назад. Потом было поздно, но…

Что толку жалеть о том, что уже невозможно исправить?

Все началось с идиотской перепалки на тему любимого оружия Занзаса и его же эго, а закончилось в тире, где они расстреляли штук по двадцать обойм, выжрали бутылку виски и выкурили все сигареты Гокудеры. Он тогда адски разозлился, потому что раж не прошел, а курево кончилось, но Занзас расчехлил свои неприкосновенные запасы сигар, и после этого Гокудера не помнил, как добрался домой. Зато отлично помнил взгляд Занзаса — тяжелый, жадный, оценивающий, почти ревнивый. И то, как ощущаются в руках его пистолеты. Стрелял Гокудера всегда отлично, но в ту ночь поставил свой личный рекорд по промахам, как потом понял — из-за присутствия Занзаса, его дыхания на загривке и почти ощутимого привкуса губ на горлышке бутылки: стаканы они не взяли, но о том, чтобы сходить за ними, и речи не шло.

Их первый раз Гокудера тоже почти не помнил — всё получилось слишком быстро, скомканно, неуклюже. Пьяно. Адреналиново. Охуенно. Тачка Занзаса, хоть и казалась огромной, как варийский тренировочный полигон, всё же оставляла мало простора для воображения и действий. Началось всё с сущей ерунды: случайной встречи в одном из баров, последующей совместной слежки за каким-то хмырём, на свою голову попавшимся им на пути — совместной, кстати, по предложению Занзаса, — и увлекательной перестрелки с его ублюдочными телохранителями, которые, как назло, подыхали слишком быстро. Закончилось же тем, что Гокудера нависал над Занзасом, задыхаясь и проклиная день, когда чёртов урод появился на свет, а Занзас трахал его, поддавая вверх бёдрами с такой силой и яростью, что при каждом толчке Гокудера долбился башкой о крышу джипа. Нехилую шишку заработал в ту ночь.

После оба сидели в машине, распивая из горла какой-то ядрёный не то бурбон, не то джин, цепляли друг друга и ржали как ненормальные, а снаружи лило как из ведра. Прокурили Занзасу весь салон до того, что едва не задохнулись от дыма, придурки, но окон так и не открыли — оба были голые, и мёрзнуть не хотелось. Гокудера тогда впервые видел, как Занзас смеется — искренне и с удовольствием, и залипал на этом редком зрелище всякий раз с тех пор.

Зато второй раз отпечатался в памяти во всех деталях, как будто трейлер с места событий загрузили напрямую в мозг. Гокудера не мог понять даже, почему помнил всё так отчётливо: то ли из-за болезненного, выламывающего удовольствия, от которого скручивало внутренности, то ли из-за долгого ожидания встречи… А может, от того, что получил совсем не то, что ожидал: Занзас, как оказалось, умел удивлять. В самом лучшем смысле этого слова, так, что у Гокудеры до сих пор загорались скулы при воспоминаниях о том, как его тело в неожиданно ласковых руках Занзаса превращалось в желе, а мозги нахрен отказывали от прикосновений и эмоций, как и то и дело лез целоваться, выворачивая голову и вжимаясь спиной в его грудь.

«Главное — не втрескаться», — невзначай мелькало в голове, когда наблюдал за тем, как Занзас с отстранённым видом, практически не целясь, расстреливал без промахов одну мишень за другой.

«Главное — не втрескаться…», — назойливо маячило на переднем плане, когда разглядывал (очень надеясь, что не ревниво) очередную девку, считавшую своим долгом повиснуть на Занзасе во время какого-нибудь светского сборища.

«Главное — не втрескаться, чёрт бы тебя побрал!», — отчаянно трепыхалось в висках, бешено колотилось где-то в горле, когда в открытую стонал, выгибаясь под Занзасом, слизывал солёные капли с его шеи, проваливался в горячие рваные вздохи и жар такого знакомого тела рядом.

«Главное — не втрескаться». Задачка из разряда невыполнимых. Занзас был одинаково — то есть, до неприличия — хорош как в деловых костюмах, так и в варийской форме с пистолетами наперевес. Хотя без того и без другого он нравился Гокудере гораздо больше.

Встречаться, когда хочется, у них не было времени. Слишком жирно для таких плохих парней, да и томительное ожидание нехило подстёгивало желание. Приходилось юлить. Гокудера использовал любую возможность, чтобы сорваться в Варию, Занзас периодически выезжал в город, предварительно оповещая его и усиленно делая вид, что эти поездки связаны исключительно с неотложными делами. Потом решили, что встречаться на нейтральной территории безопаснее, и теперь в обязанности Гокудеры, помимо исполнения функций зама десятого босса Вонголы со всеми вытекающими, входил ежемесячный поиск новой надёжной и желательно уютной берлоги, где они могли бы зависать — нет так часто, как хотелось бы, но и на том спасибо.

Идиллия, мать её. Если бы не смерть, с каждым новым вдохом наступающая на пятки и не дающая расслабиться, можно было бы, пожалуй, решить, что вот оно, идиотское книжное счастье, написанное горе-сценаристом их судеб, питавшим слабость к сопливым хэппи-эндам.

Но иллюзии Гокудера предпочитал оставлять профессионалам. С главной он расстался лет этак в восемь. А недавно понял ещё кое-что: если смириться с тем, что в любую секунду можешь умереть, правда даётся себе и говорится другим гораздо легче. Иногда это плюс.

***

Их засекли почти сразу. Скорее всего, ждали, но Гокудера даже думать не хотел о том, что информацию мог слить кто-то из своих. Снайпер снял двоих бойцов в первые минуты, пуля просвистела совсем рядом, но Гокудера видел, что Занзас уже палит по окнам восьмого этажа заброшенного здания в сотне метров от них, и потому очертя голову бросился вперёд.

— Блядь!

Левое плечо обожгло болью, и неудивительно — пора бы сосредоточиться на бое и перестать витать в облаках. Встреча с чокнутой семейкой Риччи не предвещала ничего хорошего, но никто не ожидал, что они охренеют настолько, чтобы атаковать первыми. Замаскированную под заброшенную промзону базу обнаружили быстро, но такой серьёзный отпор стал сюрпризом. Хотя, после развёрнутого под носом у Вонголы беспредела это было уже не так удивительно.

Варийская группа захвата стремительно сжимала кольцо. Впереди в клубах дыма, на самой границе зоны видимости, Цуна, Ямамото и вонгольский десант сцепились с охраной врукопашную. Не обращая внимания на сочащуюся из царапины кровь, Гокудера выхватил несколько гранат и прицельно кинул их под держащиеся на честном слове сваи. Грянул взрыв. Оставшиеся без опоры перекрытия рухнули на землю, погребая под собой добрую половину противников. Свои вроде бы успели среагировать и отскочить. Гокудера крутанул пояс, схватился за дымовые бомбы, вскинулся, и в этот момент краем глаза словил какое-то движение слева-сверху.

— В сторону, мать твою!

Его рванули за пока целое правое предплечье, увлекая под защиту сваленных друг на друга массивных железобетонных блоков, и с размаху впечатали в один из них. На то место, где он только что стоял, обрушились ошмётки арматуры. Гокудера зашипел, приложившись головой о неровную поверхность. Невпопад мелькнула мысль: а нахрена гробы изнутри обивают бархатом, покойнику-то похуй на удобства.

— Нашёл время геройствовать, придурок. — Занзас перезаряжал пистолеты, зло глядя на него. — Ещё раз подставишься, и я тебя сам пристрелю. Чтоб не мучился, понял?

Гокудера кивнул, обрадовавшись искреннему (ну, или кажущемуся таковым) беспокойству Занзаса, как полный идиот, и осторожно выглянул из-за укрытия, оценивая обстановку.

Вокруг царил полнейший хаос. Дым быстро рассеивался, в нескольких сотнях метров впереди угадывались очертания отлично укреплённой базы. Риччи вовсю налаживали производство, но теперь о прибыли с контрабанды нелегальных «беретт», «парабеллумов» и боеприпасов точно могли забыть. Варийские снайперы обеспечивали прикрытие, но ублюдки не собирались сдаваться просто так. Действовать нужно было немедленно. Прорваться к воротам, вытащить грёбаного Вильермо Риччи на свежий воздух и наглядно объяснить, кто в доме хозяин и почему нельзя разевать рот на чужой кусок пирога.

— Башку береги, блядь. — Занзас пнул Гокудеру по ноге и за шиворот дёрнул к себе. Вовремя — над головой пролетел внушительный обломок стены и грохнулся метрах в пятидесяти от того места, где они засели. Гокудера не успел сгруппироваться и практически завалился на Занзаса, нелепо взмахнув руками.

В нос ударили знакомые и привычные запахи: терпкий — пота, свежий — одеколона, резкий, металлический — крови, не поймешь, своей или чужой. Занзас был совсем рядом и, несмотря на тот пиздец, в который они умудрились вляпаться, от его такого близкого присутствия у Гокудеры напрочь срывало чеку. Опасность заводила, а Занзас в ореоле этой опасности — тем более. Он был эпицентром адреналинового шторма, находился в своей стихии, и просто не мог не возбуждать.

— Босс, дорога почти свободна. — Сквало шлёпнулся на землю рядом с ними, странно покосился на Гокудеру и тщательно вытер меч о подкладку куртки. — Через восемь минут Бел, Леви и вонгольские отбросы идут на штурм.

— Выкурить их, может? — предположил Гокудера, предусмотрительно отодвигаясь от Занзаса — оказаться в пылу сражения со стояком в штанах было бы слишком даже для него.

Сквало кровожадно мотнул патлами:

— Да нахуй они кому нужны живые. Вильермо уже взяли, осталось ещё шестеро, их можно было бы оставить в покое, но Ямамото подстрелили. — В светлых, льдистых глазах Сквало плясало настоящее бешенство. — Короче, я разозлился.

— Заткнулись оба! Мусор, — судя по всему, это предназначалось Сквало, — двигаем к воротам. Перебежками. А ты, — Занзас ткнул Гокудеру стволом в грудь, — прикрываешь. Доставай все, что там у тебя осталось и швыряй во все стороны. Не облажайтесь, отбросы, зашибу, — пообещал он напоследок и, не дожидаясь ответа, первым рванул под перекрёстный огонь.

Сквало, выругавшись, помчался следом. Гокудера, наспех подкурив сигарету, бросился за ними, разбрасывая во все стороны бомбы и дымовые гранаты.

— Сюда, блядь, шевелитесь, ну!

Голос Занзаса едва угадывался в окружающем грохоте. Гокудера практически вслепую метнулся влево, увернулся от падающего козырька и внезапно оказался рядом с Занзасом. Тот сверкнул на него глазами, и кинулся вперёд, увлекая за собой. По лицу хлестнули жесткие длинные пряди — Сквало тоже пока был жив. Они укрылись за свалившимся практически на головы блоком и уселись на землю, переводя дух.

Гокудера с тоской покосился на свою руку. Из раны текло ручьем, подташнивало и мутило, и это было плохо. Словно подтверждая это, плечо прострелила новая вспышка боли, и кровь полилась сильнее. Гокудера зажал рану и выругался: аптечка осталась где-то в развалинах, и искать её было бесполезно.

— Что тут, блядь, у тебя? — Занзас зло зыркнул на него, бесцеремонно схватил за руку, и Гокудера зашипел — от боли потемнело перед глазами.

Занзас нахмурился, разглядывая его плечо:

— Выглядит херово. Надо шевелиться. Сейчас последний бросок до ворот, и там палим всем, что есть, им недолго осталось.

— Есть, босс, — откликнулся Сквало, едва не подпрыгивавший от нетерпения.

Занзас поднялся, а Гокудеру вдруг прошиб холодный пот. В самое пекло. Что, если они…

Додумать он не успел — Занзас всегда предпочитал дела пустому трёпу ни о чём.

— Готовы? На счёт три двигаем! Раз, два…

— Подожди… — Гокудера, словно очнувшись от забытья, понял, что стоит, мёртвой хваткой сжимая плечи Занзаса. — Мне надо сказать…

— Времени нет! — рявкнул Занзас, но Гокудера успел рвануть его к себе, целуя отчаянно и больно, отгоняя от себя мысль о том, что это всё, что у них осталось.

Занзас, вопреки ожиданиям, не стал вырываться, наоборот, прижал к себе, стиснул пальцы в волосах так, словно хотел выдрать клок — на память. Справа угадывался ошарашенный Сквало — то, что он ошарашен, следовало из того, что он даже не орал.

— Нахуй, всё! — Занзас оторвался от него, яростно сгреб за грудки и процедил в самые губы, прожигая взглядом: — Мы вернёмся. И я затрахаю тебя до смерти. Готовься.

Он махнул рукой Сквало, тот отмер мгновенно, кинул на Гокудеру не то обалдевший, не то восхищенный взгляд и ломанулся за Занзасом в узкий просвет между двумя полуразрушенными домами. Гокудера на автомате рванул следом, практически не соображая, что делает.

— Занзас!

Тот повернулся, уставился с нескрываемой злостью, но было наплевать.

— Я… — слова застряли в горле — сказать вот так, в глаза, было страшно, гораздо страшнее, чем лезть под пули.

— Да твою ж мать! — Занзас шагнул ему навстречу, схватил за руку, притянул к себе, сжал пальцы на горле. Понимал ведь, о чём думал в тот момент Гокудера, и бесился не меньше, по-любому. — Не говори хуйни, о которой будешь потом жалеть.

Вокруг грохотало и рушилось, под ногами тряслась земля, но было похуй. Откуда-то знал, что пока не скажет, что собирается, их не заденет.

— Жалеть точно не буду. — Гокудера мотнул головой, вскинулся. Вот так — глаза в глаза, в острый, жёсткий взгляд, в который проваливался всегда, даже не пытаясь выбраться, спастись, — было трудно. Невероятно. Голос предательски хрипел, и слова, готовые сорваться с языка, застряли в горле. Решимость, которой минуту назад, когда не видел лица Занзаса, хватало на троих, улетучилась безвозвратно, но останавливаться было поздно.

Занзас сильнее стиснул пальцы, и Гокудера, едва не теряя сознание, выдавил:

— Блядь, ты нужен мне, сукин ты сын. Только попробуй сдохнуть!

«Нужен». Гораздо более ёмкая и содержательная замена «люблю». Можно любить, не нуждаясь так, безотчётно и безоглядно, но нуждаться, не любя — не получится.

Занзас понял всё верно. Естественно, не ответил — мазнул губами по губам и исчез в клубах поднявшейся от нового взрыва пыли, как будто не было его рядом никогда.

Гокудера, оглушённый собственным признанием, едва успел отпрыгнуть от заваливающейся прямо на него громоздкой колонны, на ходу выхватывая дымовые гранаты.

Чёрт, он действительно это сделал. Действительно сказал.

Жить и дышать стало легче. Одним долгом стало меньше. На этом свете. Насчёт долгов на том он не был так уверен.

Он отвлёкся — зря, невовремя — и это решило всё. Совсем рядом оглушительно громыхнуло, и последним, что запомнил Гокудера перед тем, как выключиться, был сноп ослепительного оранжевого пламени и разлетевшиеся во все стороны обломки ворот.

***

Сознание возвращалось неохотно. Гокудера плавал в вязком, как смола, тумане, чувствуя, что просвет совсем рядом, отчаянно пытался его найти, но не мог. В голове обосновался настойчивый нестройный гул десятков голосов, среди которых особенно чётко выделялся почему-то писк Маммона, нудившего о том, что жизнь — штука ценная, и Гокудера задолжал с процентами. Он честно пытался добиться, кому задолжал и сколько, но так и не смог. Потому сделал выбор в пользу того, чтобы окончательно очухаться и открыть глаза. Для начала.

Это тоже оказалось непросто. Реальность навалилась вдруг, внезапно, потребовала его обратно, но тело, словно назло, воспротивилось, не собираясь подчиняться силе воли. Налившиеся свинцовой тяжестью веки подниматься не желали, в ушах шумело, левое плечо и правое бедро внезапно прострелило спазмом. Гокудера дёрнулся, застонал и усилием воли всё-таки открыл глаза.

— Очнулся? Вот и молодец.

Голос показался знакомым. Белый больничный потолок маячил где-то очень далеко вверху, справа стояла, кажется, капельница, слева чувствовалось какое-то суетливое движение. Гокудера помотал головой, прогоняя всколыхнувшуюся перед глазами белесую муть, и посмотрел налево.

Ямамото, сидевший на стуле возле кровати, радостно разулыбался, и Гокудера едва сдержал вздох разочарования. Безусловно, надеяться на то, что Занзас будет дежурить около его смертного одра, было по меньшей мере глупо, но всё равно накатило раздражение.

— Ты какого хрена здесь делаешь? — недовольно прохрипел он.

— Сейчас доктора позову. — Ямамото расплылся в ещё более лучезарной улыбке и исчез за дверью.

Гокудера воспользовался его отсутствием и осмотрелся. Одноместная палата, обставленная как гостиничный люкс, капельницы, устрашающе пикающие приборы в изголовье, на прикроватной тумбочке — подозрительный веник из каких-то огромных оранжевых ромашек. Гокудера покосился на свою левую руку — перебинтована от плеча до самой кисти, так же, как и правая нога до середины голени. Задрал больничную рубаху, обнаружил, что от царапин, ссадин и синяков на теле живого места нет. Похоже, ему действительно здорово досталось.

Припёрся врач, зыркнул так, что Гокудера понял — лучше не возбухать, проверил показания приборов, записал что-то в блокнот, буркнул: «Постельный режим в течение недели, там посмотрим» и свалил. Следом вплыл сияющий, как начищенная катана, Ямамото в сопровождении симпатичной грудастой медсестры. Гокудера послал обоих, сразу же выяснил, что в больнице рулят всё-таки ходячие, и понял, что лучше было сразу сдохнуть.

Не ошибся. Дни тянулись, как кисель, еле-еле сменяя друг друга. К концу первой недели Гокудера изнывал от безделья и жажды действия, к середине второй готов был вешаться. Но на друзей жаловаться было грех. Цуна приходил каждый день, как по расписанию, торчал подолгу, рассказывал о том, как идут дела. Ямамото свалил на миссию в Штаты, но не избавил от себя полностью, периодически названивая и искренне интересуясь здоровьем. Рёхей вваливался с завидной регулярностью, с экстремальным рвением испытывая на нем исцеляющую силу своего непревзойденного обаяния. Даже Сквало как-то заглянул, швырнул в него пакетом с мандаринами и свалил, проорав что-то матерно-ободряющее.

Занзас не пришёл ни разу. И не звонил.

На прикроватной тумбочке каждый день появлялись новые оранжевые ромашки взамен безвременно увядших.

К окончанию второй недели Гокудера был готов от чёртовой тоски лезть на стену. Это бесило, но поделать с собой он ничего не мог. Валяться здесь дальше тоже было выше его сил, поэтому, от души послав главврача и его пессимистичные прогнозы, Гокудера побросал в сумку шмотки, книги, мобильник, закинул её на плечо, хмуро попрощался с медсёстрами на посту и сбежал по лестнице вниз.

Машина Занзаса стояла в нескольких метрах от больничных ворот. Сам Занзас, в джинсах, кроссовках, простой белой футболке и чёрной кожаной куртке, облокотившись о бампер, неторопливо курил и с интересом рассматривал ебущихся у самой обочины собак.

Делать вид, что не заметил его, было поздно, хотя очень хотелось.

— Дай сигарету, мои в больнице отобрали, — вместо приветствия буркнул Гокудера. Занзас хмыкнул и бросил ему пачку. — Сегодня не в костюме?

— Может, твоей заднице ещё оркестр с фанфарами организовать? — миролюбиво поинтересовался Занзас.

— Может, и организовать, — пожал плечами Гокудера. — Только от тебя же хрен дождёшься.

— Можно подумать, от тебя дождёшься. — Занзас выбросил окурок в кусты и, махнув ему рукой, уселся на водительское место. — Поехали.

— Куда? — безнадёжно спросил Гокудера и плюхнулся на пассажирское сиденье.

— Сперва пожрать, я заебался тут с утра торчать каждый день, как по расписанию. — Занзас приложил ключ к считывателю, и мотор послушно заурчал.

Гокудера шокированно уставился на него.

— С утра? Каждый день?

— Если ты думаешь, что мне совсем похуй на тебя, то ошибаешься. — Занзас независимо хмыкнул, не глядя на него, и Гокудера внезапно понял, что ему неловко — как человеку, который, сам того не желая, сболтнул лишнего.

Ему было достаточно и этого. Тем более, зная Занзаса, не исключено, что начни Гокудера развивать тему, это грозило быть выкинутым из тачки на полном ходу.

— Ладно, — протянул он. — Сперва пожрать — а потом?

Машина сорвалась с места, взметнув за собой клубы пыли.

— А потом… — Занзас, внимательно следя за дорогой, протянул руку и сжал его бедро. — Кажется, я тебе кое-что обещал. Посмотрим, хорошо ли тебя собрали обратно в этой богадельне.

***

— Совсем охуел? Ты какого хрена решил сдохнуть?

Если Занзас надеялся на вменяемый ответ, то зря. У Гокудеры сорвало крышу уже в тот момент, когда за ними захлопнулась дверь квартиры и его вжали в стену, целуя так, что из тела вышибло дух, а из башки — все мысли, кроме одной: срочно добраться до кровати.

Они и добрались, хоть и далеко не сразу. Сначала Гокудера приложился спиной об обеденный стол, долбанулся виском о косяк и пересчитал собой ступеньки лестницы, пока Занзас, целуя, лапая и матерясь, тащил его на второй этаж, в спальню. Как обычно, запнулись о ковёр на пороге, грохнулись на пол, в очередной раз смахнув с комода многострадальный абажур — от их любовных игрищ всегда больше всего страдала мебель. В итоге всё равно оказались в постели: Занзас всего лишь без куртки и ботинок, а вот на Гокудере из шмоток остались джинсы, и те сползли на бёдра вместе с бельем.

— Снимай, твою мать. — Занзас, тяжело дыша, сел на кровати, сорвал с него оставшееся барахло, прижался губами к животу. Гокудера откинулся на спину, закрыв глаза, развёл ноги в стороны и едва не заскулил, когда горячий язык обвёл головку. Проклятье, он никогда к этому не привыкнет. С Занзасом каждый раз был как первый, никогда не угадать, что он вытворит в следующий момент, и это подстегивало хотеть его сильнее.

А таким, как сегодня, Гокудера вообще видел его впервые. К обычной, почти фирменной занзасовой порывистости, грубой, агрессивной нежности примешивалось что-то ещё. Чувствовалось в жадных, нетерпеливых поцелуях, откровенных, несдержанных прикосновениях. Словно пытался сказать что-то, но не знал, как выразить в словах, и потому — вот так, делом, как привык. Как умел и считал правильным.

— В следующий раз захочешь сдохнуть — сразу ко мне приходи, я это, блядь, живо устрою. Всё проще, чем тебя, придурка, из-под пуль вытаскивать.

Занзас стянул с себя одежду, распластал Гокудеру поперёк кровати, приподнялся на локтях, посмотрел в глаза. Хотел, ублюдок, дышал рвано, и взгляд, пьяный, взбалмошный, говорил лучше любых слов. Ещё более красноречивыми были упирающийся в бедро стояк и проступившие на коже тёмные шрамы. Кого-нибудь другого они однозначно изуродовали бы, но Занзаса — нет. Или это просто Гокудера от него совсем мозгами поехал, что было более вероятно.

— Тебя никто не просил лезть за мной в пекло. — Гокудера с вызовом посмотрел на него. Получилось бы почти убедительно, если бы у самого сердце не колотилось, как ненормальное. — Совесть замучила?

— Заткнись, — посоветовал Занзас, но заткнул его всё-таки сам. Поцеловал, провёл ладонью по груди, животу, члену. Оторвался, пошарил в тумбочке, вытащил смазку, облил пальцы, вставил сразу два. Гокудера выдохнул, не позволяя себе сорваться на стон, откинулся на подушки, раздвинул ноги шире, расслабляясь. Позволяя всё. Ему и себе. Не в тему было бы строить из себя невесть что, раскрывшись и отдаваясь без остатка каждый раз, когда были вместе, стремясь ухватить чуть больше, чем ему могли дать. Чтобы оставить на потом, до следующего раза, которого ждал как чёртовой манны.

— Онемел, блядь? Так нормально? Не молчи, ну.

Занзас вставил третий палец, лизнул сосок, втянул в рот. Гокудеру тряхнуло и повело. Он сам не знал, от чего больше — от Занзаса, от вседозволенности, от собственной ли откровенной реакции, но перло так, что впору было лечиться от всего этого сразу, как от тяжёлой формы наркозависимости. Вот только абстинентный синдром точно бы остался даже после самого ударного курса. Не лечится такое. Всё. Поздно.

— Давай уже, — хрипло попросил он. Занзас поднял голову, помедлил, не прекращая растягивать его, потянулся к губам…

И тогда до Гокудеры, наконец, доперло — Занзас пошёл за ним. Сам. Не отправил кого-то из своих псов. Нашёл, притащил в госпиталь, наверняка беспокоился и наверняка бесился из-за этого…

Гокудера извернулся, оттолкнулся локтями и перевернулся на Занзаса, прижимая к кровати.

— Хочу по-другому, — шепнул он, задевая губами ухо. Выпрямился и, развернувшись спиной, оседлал его бёдра. Взял валявшийся на покрывале тюбик со смазкой, облил член Занзаса, обхватил рукой, двинул вверх-вниз.

— Ты сегодня выпросишь, — ухмыльнулся Занзас, скользя горячими шершавыми ладонями по спине и бокам. Обманчивое спокойствие — Гокудера знал, что на самом деле тот тоже давно на пределе.

— Я этого и добиваюсь. — Он закрыл глаза, подставляясь под ласки, и мысленно вознёс хвалу тому, что Занзас всегда принимал предлагаемые им условия без вопросов — видеть его лицо сейчас было бы невыносимо.

— Значит, получишь. Бойся своих желаний, — одобрил Занзас и слегка шлёпнул его по ягодице, намекая чётко и недвусмысленно.

Гокудера ухмыльнулся, приподнялся над ним, обхватил рукой член и направил в себя. Занзас сдавленно зашипел за спиной, дёрнул вниз, не церемонясь, и мёртвой хваткой вцепился в бёдра, не давая двинуться.

— Не дёргайся, блядь, порву, — прорычал он. Гокудера в ответ потряс головой и закусил ребро ладони, чтобы не заорать. Они не трахались две недели, бывало и дольше, но Гокудера не хотел думать о том, почему тело так реагировало на близость — слишком откровенно, слишком горячо. Чёрт, он мог поклясться жизнью, что никого и никогда не хотел так — безоглядно, безусловно, сильнее, чем мог предполагать, когда только присматривался к Занзасу, не решаясь переступить черту. Этому желанию совершенно нечего было противопоставить. Оно не ослабевало ни с годами, ни с новыми шрамами, наоборот, казалось, становилось только сильнее, и Гокудере порой хотелось бежать, бежать как можно дальше. Останавливало только понимание того, что от себя не скроешься… да и от Занзаса тоже. Найдёт, привяжет к кровати и затрахает до инфаркта.

— Чёрт, Занзас! —- Гокудера всё-таки дёрнулся, почувствовал, что хватка на бёдрах ослабла, и, приподнявшись, с размаху насадился на член. Глаз он так и не открыл, полностью сосредоточившись на ощущениях, но всё и так было понятно по обжигающим прикосновениям и приглушённой ругани — Занзас никогда не позволял себе стонать в постели, это была прерогатива Гокудеры. Тот, наоборот, не стеснял себя в спектре реакций, орал и матерился в голос, насаживался на член как одержимый, знал, что Занзаса это заводит не меньше, чем его самого заводила занзасова сдержанность.

Это не могло продолжаться долго: слишком давно хотел, слишком много было эмоций, ярких, невысказанных, и Занзаса — тоже слишком много. Гокудера откинул со лба мокрые от пота волосы, выгнул спину, обернулся, встретился с ним взглядом, перехватил его руку и переплёл их пальцы.

— Блядь, убью! — Занзасу этого, видимо, хватило — стиснул его ладонь до боли, поддал вверх бёдрами, и Гокудера почувствовал, как в него толчками выплёскивается сперма. Ухмыльнулся — криво и безумно, балансировать на краю с каждой секундой становилось всё сложнее, — и замер, давая возможность Занзасу перевести дух, в очередной раз удовлетворяясь пониманием того, насколько убойно действует на него.

— Ещё раз так сделаешь — ты труп, — пообещал Занзас сквозь рваные выдохи и провел ладонью по его спине.

— Я… — дыхание сбивалось к чертям, и безумно хотелось одного — кончить. Гокудера перехватил его руку, направил к своему члену, но Занзас вдруг подорвался, толкнул его в плечо, уткнул лицом в скомканное одеяло и навалился сверху. — Блядь, какого хрена ты творишь?!

— У меня есть идея получше, — похабно шепнул Занзас в ухо, прикусил мочку, лизнул плечо и повёл языком ниже, по позвоночнику, заставляя прогибаться в пояснице и шире разводить ноги. — Хочешь?

— Ты, мать твою, издеваешься? — выдохнул Гокудера и застонал, почувствовав толкнувшийся между ягодиц горячий язык.

— Конечно. — Занзас знал, как довести его до озверения, и пользовался этим знанием, пусть не так часто, как хотелось бы, зато всегда точно угадывая момент. Сегодня Гокудере было нужно именно так. И Занзас делал — вылизывал, трахал языком, мял яйца, дрочил, на самом деле издевался, не отпуская от себя ни на минуту и ни на минуту не давая забыть, кому Гокудера обязан тем, что без малого четвёртый год у него душа была не на месте.

— Мудак, урод, ненавижу тебя! — Гокудера хрипло выругался на причудливой смеси итальянского и японского, стиснул в кулаке и без того измочаленную простынь и кончил, заливая спермой пальцы Занзаса, сжимающие его член. — Охуеть можно…

Он растёкся по кровати, дыша часто и тяжело. Горло саднило, глаза с какого-то хера жгло, и шевелиться в ближайшие сутки не хотелось вообще.

— Знаю я, можешь не повторять. — Занзас улёгся рядом с ним, закинул руку за голову и лениво погладил по взмокшей спине. — Ну как, хорошо тебе? Подыхать больше не собираешься?

— Нет, — прохрипел Гокудера. Поднял голову и сквозь застилающую глаза влажную муть посмотрел на него. — В смысле, не собираюсь. И мне хорошо.

Занзас задумчиво взъерошил ему волосы, потянул, безошибочно рассчитывая силу, провёл пальцами по щеке. От этих лёгких, ненавязчивых, расслабленных прикосновений Гокудеру вело похлеще, чем от секса — Занзас редко проявлял чувства, и все эти моменты были, несомненно, достойны того, чтобы их запомнить.

Он закрыл глаза, млея под лаской, погрузился в ощущения настолько, что вопрос застал его врасплох.

— Не пожалел ещё?

Гокудера и без пояснений понял, о чём он. Оставалась парочка свободных секунд, чтобы пойти на попятную — Занзас сам предоставил такую возможность, придвинувшись ближе, скользя губами по шее, языком по неровно бьющейся жилке пульса.

— Нет.

Шанс был упущен, но едва ли не впервые в жизни Гокудера действительно не жалел, что сказал — тогда, в горячке боя, и сейчас.

Занзас хмыкнул, оторвался от него, заглянул в глаза — внимательно и изучающе, словно хотел подловить на лжи.

— Это слабость. Завязывай. — Слова легли на сердце комком, неудобно, зудяще, не давая забыть о том, что ответа, которого ждал, не услышит никогда. Но ждать от этого не станет менее сладко. Волнительно. А вдруг всё-таки услышит?

— Если бы это было так просто. — Гокудера криво усмехнулся, потёрся носом о шершавый шрам на смуглом плече. — Но ты же не даёшь о себе забыть.

Занзас помедлил, будто раздумывая, но потом всё-таки сгрёб в охапку, прижал к себе всем телом, навалился сверху, целуя жадно, горячо, так, как хотелось сейчас обоим. Чертов сукин сын отлично чувствовал его. Знал, угадывал, когда хочется грубости, а когда — нежности. И когда лучше было заткнуться, тоже умел показать. Недвусмысленно — Занзас вообще намёков не любил.

— Слабак, — выдохнул он в губы, отстранился, переплёл пальцы, прижал руки Гокудеры к подушке, приподнялся, нависая сверху. — Какого хрена меня так кроет от тебя, блядь?

— Злит, да? — дерзко спросил Гокудера и крепче сжал его пальцы в своих. Еще больше, чем слабаков, Занзас ненавидел собственные слабости. Их было немного — виски, пистолеты и…Гокудера был уверен, что по праву внёс себя в этот список.

— Нарываешься. — Занзас резко поддал бёдрами, проехавшись членом по члену, наглядно показывая, что бывает за плохое поведение.

— Конечно, — в тон ему ответил Гокудера. И добавил — уже совсем по-другому: — Хочу тебя.

Занзас ухмыльнулся. Просить дважды никогда не требовалось — по крайней мере, словами и спокойно.

На самое важное всегда не хватает времени. Но не сегодня. В конце концов, до подъёма и нового сумасшедшего дня у них оставалось ещё шесть часов двадцать минут и сорок восемь секунд.

Сорок семь.

Сорок шесть…


End file.
